favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Linkle Stones
The Linkle Stones (リンクルストーン Rinkuru Sutōn?) are the main collectible items in Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. The Linkle Stones comes in different shapes and colors and each stone has a different power. Only those with a gold rim can be used for transformations and attacks while those with silver rims are used for magic spells. Appearance Each Linkle Stone is a gem attached to a rim, both of which have unique shaping. Before they turned into gold rimmed jewels, Mirai and Riko's stone Dia's looked like a diamond pendant colored after their theme. After changing, the pendant changes into a real diamond. Gold Rim Ruby - '''A winged heart rim with a large ruby sphere. '''Sapphire - '''A droplet rim with sapphire droplet-shaped gem. '''Topaz - '''The rim features a diamond and lightning bolt design. The topaz is shaped like a heart. '''Alexandrite - '''A crown with three gems, two droplet shaped, one sphere. Silver Rim '''Aquamarine - '''The rim has a snowflake design with the Aquamarine gem shaped like an oval. '''Tourmaline - '''A sunflower with tiny flowers around the bottom. The Pink tourmaline is a sphere with a flower design etched in it. '''Tanzanite - '''A silver circle with gem dots and stars. Two tanzanite gems adorn the middle, one a crescent moon, the other a star. '''Peridot - '''An ornate clover design with dots. The Peridot in the center is a sphere. '''Moonstone - The rim is shaped like a crescent moon with stars etched on it. The stone is a sphere. Garnet - '''An ornate butterfly with an upside down droplet-shaped Garnet in the middle. '''Amethyst - '''A heart-shaped key with dot designs and wings. The amethyst is heart-shaped and rests on top of it. Pink Rim '''Emerald - '''A flower and vine design on the rim with a bow on top. The emerald rests in the center. Other '''Mofurun Linkle Stone - '''A movie exclusive Linkle Stone. It is a gold rim shaped like a Witch Hat with a pink ribbon on it. The pink heart-shaped gem rests in the center. '''Heartful Linkle Stone - '''A pink heart-shaped rim with a gem on top, two sets of wings, and a ribbon design on the bottom. The gem is a dark pink heart. Uses There are two types of Linkle Stones: ones with a gold rim and ones with a silver rim. Those with the gold rim are used by the Cures to transform into their Style forms or to perform their attacks with the help of the Linkle Sticks. Those with the silver rim are used to cast everyday spells with the Magic Wands. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, they can provide food or drink for Ha or allow her to change into different forms. Each Stone has a spirit that represents it. The spirits are inserted into the Rainbow Carriage one at a time starting with episode 32. They first appear in episode 31. Types and Powers Gold Rim '''Linkle Stone Dia: Used by both Mirai and Riko, they insert this stone onto either Mofurun to transform into their Dia Style or the Linkle Sticks to perform their group attack Diamond Eternal. In addition to that, when inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, the stylus draws a cup of milk for Ha to drink and transforms her into a unicorn. The spirit of this Linkle Stone looks like a witch's hat. It is inserted into the Rainbow Carriage in episode 48. Linkle Stone Ruby: Used by both Mirai and Riko, they insert this stone onto either Mofurun to transform into their Ruby Style or the Linkle Sticks to perform their group attack Ruby Passionale. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, it creates an apple that transforms Ha into a dragon. Linkle Stone Sapphire: Used by both Mirai and Riko, they insert this stone onto either Mofurun to transform into their Sapphire Style or the Linkle Sticks to perform their group attack Sapphire Smartish. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, it creates shell crackers that transforms Ha into a mermaid. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, it creates shell crackers that transforms Ha into a mermaid. The spirit of this Linkle Stone looks like a seashell and is inserted into the Rainbow Carriage in episode 36. Linkle Stone Topaz: Used by both Mirai and Riko, they insert this stone onto either Mofurun to transform into their Topaz or the Linkle Sticks to perform their group attack Topaz Esperanza.When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, it creates a thunder God drum which transforms Ha into a Raijin, or a Japanese God of thunder in English. The spirit of this Linkle Stone looks like a banana bunch and is inserted into the Rainbow Carriage inepisode 32. Linkle Stone Alexandrite: The Linkle Stone of Miracles. Used by Cure Miracle, Magical and Felice, they insert this stone onto either Mofurun to transform into their Alexandrite Style or the Rainbow Carriage to perform their group attack Extreme Rainbow. Silver Rim Linkle Stone Aquamarine: When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, the stylus draws a cup of cloudy soup for Ha to drink. Also, Cure Magical uses it to cast a freezing spell on the Yokubal in episode 6. The spirit of this Linkle Stone looks like a snowman and is inserted into the Rainbow Carriage in episode 39. Linkle Stone Pink Tourmaline: When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, the stylus draws a plate of flower pancakes for Ha to eat. Also, Cure Miracle uses it to cast a spell to free the animal within the Yokubal in episode 8. Cure Felice also uses it with her Flower Echo Wand to cast a spell that summoned a flower-shaped shield in episode 26. The spirit of this Linkle Stone looks like a berry and is inserted into the Rainbow Carriage in episode 44. Linkle Stone Tanzanite: When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, the stylus draws a bowl of night sky stew for Ha to eat. When she eats it, her hair becomes covered in stars. Also, Cure Miracle uses it to cast a blinding spell on the Yokubal in episode 14. Cure Magical is seen to be capable of using this spell in episode 40, albeit more powerful when combined with the stone's spirit. The spirit of this Linkle Stone looks like a shooting star and is inserted into the Rainbow Carriage in episode 40. Linkle Stone Peridot: Cure Magical uses it to cast a spell on the Yokubal that covered it in clovers in episode 14.When inserted into Linkle Smartbook, it creates a Fairy salad to transform Ha into a griffin. The spirit of this Linkle Stone is a melon. It is inserted into the Rainbow Carriage in episode 46. Linkle Stone Moonstone: When inserted in Linkle Smartbook, creates Meteor Candies to transform Ha into a purple wolf. Also, Cure Magical uses it to cast a full moon-shaped shield in episode 21. The spirit of this Linkle Stone looks like a small crescent moon. It is inserted into the Rainbow Carriage in episode 33. Linkle Stone Garnet:'''The Linkle Stone of Land. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, it creates Sunlight Meatballs to transform Ha into a rolling meat ball. Also, Cure Miracle uses it to cast a spell that caused to ground to ripple like waves in episode 21. '''Linkle Stone Amethyst: When inserted in Linkle Smartbook, creates amethyst grapes for Ha, which adds a grape accessory on her hair. Also, Cure Miracle uses it to cast a spell that allowed her and Cure Magical to teleport away from Dokuroxy's attacks. The spirit of this Linkle Stone looks like a grape. It is inserted into the Rainbow Carriage in episode 42. Pink Rim Linkle Stone Emerald: The Linkle Stone of Life. When inserted into the Linkle Smartbook, it allows Kotoha Hanami to transform into Cure Felice. When inserted into the Flower Echo Wand, it allows Cure Felice to perform Emerald Reincarnation. The spirit of this Linkle Stone is like a flower with five pink petals. It is inserted into the Rainbow Carriage in episode 48. Other Mofurun Linkle Stone: Mofurun's Linkle Stone from the movie. It allows her to transform into Cure Mofurun. It was created by the Wishing Stone from Mofurun's wish to protect her friends. Heartful Linkle Stone: The Mofurun Linkle Stone changes into this when Mofurun comes back to life thanks to everyone's wishes. Inserted into the Rainbow Carriage, it transforms all the Cures into their Heartful Style, allowing them to perform their Heartful Rainbow attack. At the end of the movie it turns to dust again, having fulfilled Mofurun's wish. Trivia *The gold-rimmed Linkle Stones: Dia, Ruby, Sapphire and Topaz are known as the Guardian Lights of the Linkle Stone Emerald, as they protect the Linkle Stone Emerald within its center. The remaining seven Linkle Stones are known as the Sustaining Lights who protect the Guardian Lights and support the Linkle Stone Emerald. *So far, Cure Miracle and Magical perform the spells with the silver-rimmed Linkle Stones while in their Dia Style form. *The Linkle Stone Emerald is the only Linkle Stone with a pink rim, and thus the only stone used for transformation to not have a gold rim. *The effect of the Linkle Stone Moonstone's spell is similar to Full Moon Humming, which also summons a full moon as a shield. *Almost every spirit of the Linkle Stones only go into the Rainbow Carriage while the Cures are in the No Magic World. The spirit of Linkle Stone Amethyst is the only spirit to go into the Rainbow Carriage in the Magic World. ** Each spirit spoke once before going into the Rainbow Carriage.In episode 38, Jun gives Mofurun a decorative gem which is in fact a merchandise exclusive Linkle Stone called the Halloween Mofurun Linkle Stone. *In episode 38, Jun gives Mofurun a decorative gem which is in fact a merchandise exclusive Linkle Stone called the Halloween Mofurun Linkle Stone. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Device Category:Item Category:Transformation Item